The Dating Problem
by Anoke
Summary: Trunks wants to go on a date, Vegeta Forbids it! Trunks does it anyway and dragges Goten along for the ride. What kind of trouble will Trunks get himself and Goten in? NOT T&G PAIRING Please Review!
1. Forbidden

The Dating Problem

By: Anoke

Disclaimers: I Don't own Dragonball Z

Feedback: Good or Bad are Welcomed

Notes: Sorry if it sucks it's my second fic

Trunks is 15, Goten 14, Bulla is 6, Pan is 5.

And Riana my own personal character is 15

When you see writing _/like this/_ that means they are thinking to themselfs

* * *

It was this day I would not soon forget. This wonderful day. What happened you ask? I met this incredible girl today at school. No im not one of those guys that just like a girl because of her pretty face. No im not like that. We talked for hours and hours. We talked so much we missed 2 periods. My parents are going to kill me one they find out I got detention for a week but I don't care. Its another week I get to sit and talk to Riana. As the day at school continued I asked Riana out on a date for Friday night (or whenever we were not grounded) she said yes she'll call me. She'll call me. I loved those words.. Now all I have to do is find out how long im grounded for. I walk into my home I see my mother cooking dinner and for once my father relaxing .. Usually he would be training but today seemed like a good day for him.. What a shame im going to ruin it for him.

"Mom.. Dad.. I need to talk to you" I say to my parents

both my parents look at each other then back at me

"What is it sweetheart?" my mother asks

"Out with it boy" my father demands

"Okay.. Well today I got detention for a week.. For missing two periods and how long am I grounded for?" I ask as if it's no big deal

"What! You got a detention? Young man! This is your first detention! Why did you miss two periods?" my mother asks

"Oh.. Well I was talking to this girl" I tell her

"A girl ? A girl is why you got a detention?" my mother asks with annoyance in her voice

"Yeah and I asked her on a date after we are both ungrounded so can you tell me when that is so I know when I can take her out?" I ask once again sounding as if it's no big deal

"Agh! If you think your going on a date any time soon you are sadly mistaken!" my father screams

"What! Why not? Just because I got a stupid detention?" I yell

"No. You were never allowed to go on a date. It will interfere with your training. I wont allow it!" my father tells me

"What! What do you mean I was never _allowed_ to go on a date you never told me that!" I yell probably to loud

" I never had to im the boss and you will do as I say or else. And if you yell one more time at me young man I'll have you over my knee in a heartbeat" my father tells me in a cold evil voice

"Trunks. You are grounded for a week. We will talk about this later go to your room. You get no dinner tonight" my mother tells me

"Yes Ma'am." is all I say before I retreat to my bedroom

_/ this isent fair! How can dad decide if I get to date or not! This is MY life not his/ _I can hear my parents fighting down stairs of course they are fighting over me.. Like always.. Mom is probably telling dad to let me date and dad is probably telling mom to mind her own business.. Why cant they BOTH mind their own business? Just then I get a phone call on my cell phone that my mother forgot to take away from me. It was Riana

"Hi Trunks! Im grounded for a week.. How about you?" Riana asks

"Same here.. So are we on for the first Friday after we are ungrounded?" I ask

"Sure are!" she replies

"Okay. Well I have to go I hear my mom coming talk to you later!" I tell her

"Bye" she tells me

"Trunks Dear" I hear my mother say

"Yes mom?" I ask

"Okay well me and your father had a talk and

_/This is the part she tells me she won and to have fun on my date/_

...Me and your dad agreed you are not allowed to date until you are 17. And that is ONLY if we think you are responsible enough" my mother informs me

"What! Thats unfair! You two cant decide if I go on a date or not! That not fair!" I yell

"Young man! Me and your father are the boss's and you will listen to us otherwise we will have to punish you understand?" my mother replies

"... we'll see" is all I say before my mother leave

* * *

**A week later. That Friday

* * *

**

Im finally ungrounded and tonight is the night I made my date for! Im so happy my first date! I don't care if mom and dad forbid me to! Its my life as I've said before.. Now I need to think of a excuse to get out of the house. I got it! I pick up the phone and dial

"Hello Son residence"Chi Chi says

"Hello Chi Chi. Is Goten there?" I ask

"Yes Trunks one minute. **GOTEN! TRUNKS IS ON THE PHONE**" chichi yells

"Hello?" Goten greets

"Goten! I need a favor! I wanna go on a date tonight but my parents are being jerks and forbid me so im sneaking out and I need you to cover for me" I tell him

"No way im not getting in trouble because of you!" he tell me

"Goten please! I tell you what I'll watch pan three times when you have to if you do this for me just leave and go see a movie or something and tell your mom your going to see it with me" I tell him

"Uh fine hold on.." he says

im waiting on the phone listening to the conversation in the background. I sat the phone down and go tell my mother she was right and im just going to go see a movie with goten and that I was sorry _/Yeah right_/ She tells me I can go so I go back to the phone and listen to Goten talk to his mom

"Okay its all set when should I leave?" he asks

"Well im calling Riana to tell her I'll pick her up at 7:00 so you leave at 6:30 and you can go home at 10:00" I tell him

"Alright Trunks, have fun tonight" he tells me

"I will... bye goten thanks again" I say to him

* * *

**Later that night at 6:30

* * *

**

"Okay mom, im leaving I'll be back at 10:30" I tell my mom

"Okay baby I love you, im glad you decided to listen to me and your father" she says

"Yeah.. Love ya to mom, bye" I say while running out the door to my dates house

* * *

**After the date at 10:25

* * *

**

I walk into my home, put my jacket on the coat rack, I walk up to the fridge and get out a drink, I head up stairs open my bedroom door to find my mother and father sitting on my bed.

"Mom.. Dad ...what are you doing in my room?" I ask curious

"Well dear.. I went to the market today and guess who I saw a crossed the street at the movie theater?" my mother tells me

"Who?" I reply shaking

"Goten.. I walk up to him to say hi and to ask why you wernt with him.. He looks nervous and says you are in the bathroom.." she says

"And?" I ask

"And.. You were not there so I asked where you were and he wouldnt answer me so I dragged his butt to his mother and she made him tell me." my mother adds

"So.. You thought you could disobey me and get away with it? How sadly mistaken" my father yells

_/oh boy... stupid goten cracking! Why couldnt he keep his mouth shut now im going to get in trouble.. And I didnt even have a good time on the date, was Rianna always so self-centered/_

"Now for your punishment!" Dad yells

* * *

Poor Trunks! All he wanted to do was to go on a date.. But in the end he disobeyed Vegeta and Bulma, now he has to get punished... wonder what his punishment will be? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. The Punishment

**NOTES:** Okie dokie.. well i got a review on this, asking what happened during the date so im working it into this chapter so enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait just one minute! before you get punished i want to know EVERYTHING that happened on that date young man!" my mother says angrily

:i gulp: "everything? why? why cant i just be punished?" i ask

"oh you will be! but we want to know what happened NOW" my father yells

"Alright.. alright i'll let you.. it all happened like this" i say

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**FLASHBACK**

_**I walk over to her house thinking the hole time SOMETHING has to go wrong.. i mean goten.. he really isent the best person you should call when you want to sneak around.. he can break if you threaten not to give him food.. he's just like his dad.. I walk up to her door, ring the doorbell.**_

_**"Hello Mr Labell, is Rianna here?" i ask her father**_

_**"oh Trunks is it? yes she will be out in a minute.. just wait outside for her" he says never looking me in the eyes**_

_/wait outside? what do i look like. a dog? oh well i better not start a fight with my date's dad/ _

_**"Trunks! you made it! im so happy! " Rianna Said**_

_**"Yeah of course i made it!" i replied**_

_**i go in to give her a hug but she puts her arms in front of her blocking me**_

_**"Are you crazy Trunks? i spent 2 hours picking out my outfit and another hour fixing my hair and you want to TOUCH ME!" Rianna says with disgust**_

_**"Uh... okay then.. how about we get going?" i ask alittle freaked out**_

_**"Sure snookie!" she says**_

_/Snookie! what is a Snookie! okay i need to calm down.. everyone thinks dad is just over reacting when he gets mad at the nickname "Veggie" but seriously SNOOKIE! calm down Trunks! calm down/_

_**"uh trunks.. you are staring into space are we going to go or not? im looking less beautiful just standing here.. " she says **_

_**"oh im sorry! what do you mean less beautiful? you could never look anymore beautiful than you are now, you are the most beautiful girl i'v..."**_

_**i was cut off by her fist shoved in my face and these words..**_

_**"WHAT! YOU THINK I CANT LOOK ANY MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN NOW! I LOOK SO UGLY RIGHT NOW! I HAD TO HURRY WITH MY HAIR AND IT ONLY TOOK ME ONE HOUR! I LOOK HIDIOUS BUT OBVIOUSLY I ALWAYS LOOK HIDIOUS DONT I TRUNKS?" she yells**_

_**"What? no i didnt mean that i mean you look beautiful right now is all im.."**_

_**once again i was cut off**_

_**"UUUUUGH! DONT SAY IM BEAUTIFUL RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE IM NOT I CAN LOOK SO MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL AND I FIND IT INSULTING THAT YOU THINK IM BEAUTIFUL RIGHT NOW!" She screams so loud the naiborhood came rushing out of their house's**_

_/.. insulting that i think she's beautiful? okay im confused.. just shut up and say sorry/_

_**"Im sorry Rianna really i did not mean to insult you!" i apologize**_

_**"its okay Snookie" she says while kissing my forehead**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'**_

_**After we left her house we were going to go to my favorite resturant but she thought that place made her look ugly so i tried to take her to another resturant but she said that place made her look fat.. finally i asked where she wanted to go. FINALLY she decided on a VERY expensive resturant.. i had to pay the waiter 50 bucks just to give us a table that didnt make her look fat.. or ugly.. or insult her intellegence... (how can a table insult your intellegence?) We are finally seated and it's already 8:48. **_

_**"How are you enjoying your food Rianna?" i ask trying to make conversating.. for the past 25 minutes she has been talking about herself**_

_**"...are you trying to say im eating to much trunks?" she asks never looking at me**_

_**"what? no i would never i just want to talk about something else" i say trying to not make her mad**_

_**"Something else besides me? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHY DID YOU ASK ME OUT IF YOU THINK IM UGLY, AND IF YOU THINK I EAT TO MUCH AND TALK TO MUCH" she yells at the top of her lungs**_

_**"Im sorry Rianna i didnt mean to insult you." i say trying to calm her down**_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Finally its time to take her home.. what a day i tell you.. We walk up to her door as soon as we hit the front step her father opens the door and just stares at us**_

_**"Okay Snookie! i had a great time we should do this again sometime" she says and gives me a small kiss on the cheek**_

_**"Oh Of course!" i say trying to get away**_

_/again! no way i cant stand another night like this/_

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"and thats what happened" i say to my furious parents

they are just staring at each other.. i bet they are talking tellepathically.. i wounder what punishment i will get.. really i dont care i just want to go to sleep and end this horrible day.. finally they speak

"Well dear.. sneaking out when we forbid you to was very wrong.. but" my mother says trying to hold back her laughter

"But! it seems the date was punishment enough.. " my mother says laughing histarically

"But... we will have a inteanse training session tommorow.. and.. i think i will allow you to go on another date.. " my father says

"Yes sir!... but what do you mean i thought you --" i said before getting cut off by my dad

"The date will be with the human girl you had a date with tonight" my father says with his evil smirk

"WHAT NO WAY AM I GOING OUT WITH HER AGAIN!" i scream

"Yes you will, you want to go on dates, you got your wish" my father says while handing me the phone

"Now dial and ask her out for friday!" my mother says

"Yes ma'am" i say

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello.. Mr Labell is Rianna there?" i ask

"One minute" Her father says

"Hello? Snookie?" Rianna says happily

"Rianna.. would you like to go out for next friday?" i ask while twitching a little

"Actully Trunks.. i think you are a little to into yourself for us to be a couple.. sorry but no" she says and hangs up the phone

i twitch just staring at the phone... My parents both in the background laughing..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Hope you enjoyed "The Dating Problem" this story is complete i thought this would be a good end to the story.. **_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
